Little pirates
by x-Enchanting-Mirror-x
Summary: What would happen when the pirates of the caribbean are only 5 years old? Contains an OC and bad grammar. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of POTC (I wish I could). Sorry for my bad grammar and if you might think 'he she made a misspelling !' that's properly the language of the 'pirates' so please don't complain about it. And a fast note: All the characters that I used wear the same clothes as always but only their own size, if not I'll describe. I like some lines from the movie so I put them in the story, ENJOY!**

It was eight 'o clock, the bell rang and the kids of the school named 'Tortuga' ran inside. The kids hang up their jackets and bags and went inside the classroom. The class of Mr. Gibbs was very noisy because the teacher wasn't there yet. The room contained 9 seats that were all filled, except one. In the front sat next to the window a five years old Elizabeth Swann, she was staring out of the window. Next to her sat an also five years old James Norrington who was busy writing something. The chair next to him was taken by a seven years old Hector Barbossa. He had to overdo the year… again. He was curiously trying to read whatever his neighbor was writing. Behind Elizabeth sat a dreamy Calypso (Tia Dalma) not carrying about what the others were doing. Her neighbor's seat contained a five years old William Turner who was staring at his one and only love, Elizabeth. His neighbor was an also five year's old girl, named Shana Swann, with shoulder length brown hair with one dreadlock that hung aside her head as close as possible to her face dyed fire red. She wore a white dress-like shirt with some kind of gilet (if that's what you call it) colored black with a white cat in front of two crossed swords on her back. She also wore black baggy trousers and brown boots. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown. She appeared to be Elizabeth's adopted sister. Behind her sat a busy drawing five years old Giselle (the blond girl that slaps Jack all the time in POTC), with next to her an empty seat with next to that… a bored Davy Jones! He too was seven years old and also had to redo the year. His face already was all tentacles and one of his hands was a crab claw.

The door flew open and an old man stepped in (you know what Mr. Gibbs looks like, don't you? Well there's always Google or YouTube) and put his books down on the teacher table. Immediately when he came in, the class went silence. Barbossa hung in his chair with a mischievous and quirky smirk on his face.

Mr. Gibbs: "Okay, let's see if everyone's here."

Davy (sarcastically): "SOMEONE… decided not to come yet."

Shana: "Oh please shut it! Like you're never late."

James: "I would never dare to be late."

Elizabeth (rolls her eyes): "Of coarse YOU won't."

The door flew open again and a smirking five years old Jack Sparrow steps in (in the way that he'll do later of course) and took his seat.

Mr. Gibbs: "Thank you Jack, that you decided to show up today."

Jack: "Any time sir."

Barbossa: "Yeah Jack, you weren't avoiding your special treatment, were you?"

Jack (sighs in frighten): "Of coarse not."

Mr. Gibbs: "If you please, I want to continue. If I call you name so say if you're here."

Giselle: "And what if we aren't here?"

Mr. Gibbs: "Then you wouldn't answer, would ye? Now, let's go on. Calypso?"

Calypso: "Yes."

Mr. Gibbs: "William Turner?"

Will: "Over here."

Mr. Gibbs: "Elizabeth Swann?"

Elizabeth: "Yes."

Mr. Gibbs: "This is going way to short. Hector Barbossa, James Norrington and Davy Jones?"

Barbossa: "Ay!"

James: "Present."

Davy: "Whatever."

Mr. Gibbs: "Giselle, Shana Swann and Jack Sparrow?"

Giselle: "Yes."

Shana: "Yep."

Jack: "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"

The whole class burst out in laughter.

Calypso: "Silly boy! You can't be captain if you're only five years old."

Barbossa: "Even when he's older, he'll never be a captain or a pirate for that matter."

Jack (smirks): "Hah! You wait and see, Hector."

Mr. Gibbs: "Now get your stuff or I'll force you!"

The kids went like O.o but did as he said. Jack searched in his bag and began to freak out and threw almost all of his stuff threw the class.

Jack: "Where is it? Where is it?"

Mr. Gibbs walked up to him and stood impatient behind him until a book hit his head. He bumped Jack on his head who immediately stopped and looked up.

Mr. Gibbs: "Mr. Sparrow, is there any particular reason why you're throwing your stuff threw the classroom?"

Jack (mutters): "Lost my jar of dirt."

Some kids giggled slightly.

Mr. Gibbs: "And why would you need a jar of dirt?"

Jack pointed at Davy with an innocent face. Davy looked up and put on a guilty face.

Davy: "Hey, that's mean!"

Jack: "Pirate."

Will turned up and held a jar of dirt.

Will: "You mean THIS jar of dirt?"

Jack jumped up and glared at Will.

Jack: "Hey! Don't touch my dirt you stupid whelp!"

Elizabeth stood up and grabbed the jar away from Will.

Elizabeth: "Don't act like a baby."

Jack: "Yeah, listen to Lizzy."

Will: "Lizzy! Do you really pick him above me?"

Shana sighed deep. Barbossa turned around in his chair and glared at her.

Barbossa: "What do you want, wannabe Swann!"

Shana glared up at him with the angriest and evil face she could make, Barbossa jerked away in his chair with a sudden frighten face.

Barbossa: "Never mind."

Mr. Gibbs (rubs his head): "Okay, let's try something else. Girls go sit over there and boys there. Do whatever you like I'm gone talk to the headmaster."

They all ran to one of the corners, boys with boys and girls with girls.

Giselle: "So tell us, Lizzy, who exactly do you like?"

Elizabeth: "What do you mean?"

Calypso: "We can all see that you fancy Will, but you can't keep your eyes away from Jack to."

Elizabeth (blushes): "T-That's not true."

Shana: "Does Jack like Elizabeth to?"

Giselle (whispering): "Actually we're not sure about that."

Calypso (nods in agreement): "Jack flirts with everyone, we all know. But it seems like he has an eye on Lizzy but on Shana to."

Shana and Elizabeth: "Really?"

Both girls looked aside and saw Jack looking at them with a grin. Shana smiled and blushed a light pink blush.

Elizabeth: "So, Calypso, how are you and you-know-who."

Calypso: "Who?"

Giselle: "Davy Jones of course!"

Elizabeth: "Hush! Don't let them hear you."

Calypso: "I'm not the type for love."

Shana: "Oh come on, we know you like Davy."

Elizabeth: "Yep."

Giselle: "Absolutely. But Shana, are you going after YOU-know-who?"

Shana (shakes her head): "I wanna be free, nobody can take that away from me."

Elizabeth: "That's lame."

On the other side of the classroom, were the boys. They hung casual in their chairs doing whatever they like.

Will: "Oke, next question. Hector, you land on a island with no people around you and the gods are chasing after you, what would you do?"

Barbossa: "I would offer Jack."

Jack: "Thank you I already know you like me."

Will: "No! I said there were no people around you."

Barbossa: "Then I guess I would go swimming."

Will: "Sure. Davy, same question."

Davy: "I AM the sea so I won't be afraid."

James: "I guess I would go swimming to."

Davy: "Hah! YOU won't even survive!"

James: "Not true! I can survive perfectly."

Will: "Yeah with help from the East Indian Trading Company! So that leaves Jack, same question."

Jack: "Sea turtles mate."

Barbossa: "If you were a pirate you would probably be the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack (grins): "But you have heard of me."

Davy: "William, what would you do?"

Will: "I think also swimming until I see a ship that can pick me up."

James: "Next question?"

Jack: "I pass, this is boring."

James: "You can't pass, too bad. So next question, who do you like most of the girls?"

Barbossa: "What a stupid question!"

James: "I DON'T CARE YOU HAVE TO ANSWER IT!"

Davy: "Uuuhh… I like Calypso, a bit."

Will: "Lizzy of course."

Barbossa: "No one."

James: "I think I like Giselle."

Barbossa: "Jack, answer the question."

Jack: "My first and only love is the sea."

Davy: "But… I am the sea."

Jack fell of his chair and looked up with wide open eyes.

Jack: "Never mind then!"

Will: "Oh come on Jack, we all know you fancy a certain girl."

Jack (rolls his eyes): "At least I'm not a eunuch."

Will (hits the table): "What did you say!?"

The bell rang that it was time for their break, they could go outside for half an hour. Everybody ran outside but Barbossa grabbed Jack by his arm and pulled him back.

Barbossa: "I hope you're scared! This would be the worst half an hour you've ever seen in your miserable life!"

Barbossa walked away without looking back leaving a frighten Jack behind.

Jack (looks around): "Where's my dirt?"

' '

**It's lame isn't it? Please review!**


End file.
